


An Arrow

by Pantherheart



Series: Through the Eyes of a Poet: Poems by Pantherheart [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherheart/pseuds/Pantherheart
Summary: A poem exploring what Root meant by saying Sameen is an arrow. (I know the Machine said it, but Root is the one who believed it.)





	

_"You always thought there was something wrong with you because you don't feel things the way other people do. But she always thought that was what made you beautiful. She wanted you to know that if you were a shape, you were a straight line. An arrow."_

_-_ The Machine, to Sameen Shaw ( _Person of Interest_ 5x13, "Return 0")

 

Arrow (noun): a shaft sharpened at the front, shot from a bow as a weapon.

An arrow to the heart kills you instantly.

It's dangerous,

Deadly,

Unforgiving.

Does that mean you are, too?

 

Sometimes, I guess, you are.

 Only to people who deserve it, though.

People like Jeremy Lambert,

Who tried to kill you and your team more than once

And assisted your enemy in torturing you for 10 months.

And let's face it.

It was blatantly obvious he had a crush on Root.

And no matter how much you used to deny it,

Root was always yours.

And anyone who tries to take your stuff

Gets what they deserve.

 

Then, there's the man with the name...

Of Jeff Blackwell.

Your team saved his life once.

And in return,

He shot your girlfriend in an attempt to kill your employer.

Root was dead because of him.

He took away the only thing worth feeling for,

The only person you'll ever love.

So, in turn, you took his life-

Silencer on your gun,

Two shots to the chest,

Dead in an instant.

Just like an arrow.

 

 Arrow (noun): a mark or sign used to show direction, a pointer.

 You've never let anything stand in the way of what you wanted.

No one wanted to be your friend as a kid.

That's fine.

You always thought they were annoying, anyway.

You were told you'd never be a doctor

Because you don't feel emotions the way everyone else does.

That was stupid and they were wrong.

You would be made a brilliant doctor.

But you didn't let that stop you from helping people.

You went ahead and joined the Marines, instead.

Then got recruited by the ISA.

And when your boss tried to kill you,

You survived.

And ended up getting a new job working directly for the Machine.

 

And then you met your Perky Physco.

And the rest is history.

 

You see, Sameen,

It's not that you don't have feelings.

It's just the volume's turned down.

The voices were always there.

You just needed something -

Or, in this case,  _someone_ -

To awaken them within you.

And that someone was Root.

 

She was right, you know.

You  _are_ an arrow.

Dangerous and deadly,

But at the same time...

Strong, courageous, and beautiful.


End file.
